


"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"

by marlislash



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banner, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Atlantis Rodney gave some conferences and met Charlie and after that Spencer.<br/>Something happened because brains and science are sexy.<br/>Rendez vous was given, one time a year they met in vegas and you know what we say<br/>"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"

**Author's Note:**

> I have the attention to do more, perhaps Rodney and John are on leave in Earth, they meet Spencer and Hotchner, Charlie and Ian but hush, it's all for now.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/CROSSOVER/geeks_zpsfccb793o.jpg.html)


End file.
